


(Hampir) Memilikimu

by KurosawaReika



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Broken Pairing, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 03:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5114885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurosawaReika/pseuds/KurosawaReika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andai saja dia berangkat dengan penerbangan pertama hari ini, mungkin kisah hidupnya bisa berakhir bahagia. —Riren fanfiction. Oneshot. DLDR.—</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Hampir) Memilikimu

*          *          *

**a Shingeki no Kyojin fanfiction**

**(Hampir) Memilikimu © KurosawaReika**

**Disclaimer :** I do not own the cast. _Shingeki no Kyojin_ belong to Isayama Hajime- _sensei_. This fanfiction belongs to me. This is a non-profitable fanwork.

**Rate :** T

**Warning :** BL, Modern!AU, Typo(s), Mungkin OOC.

*          *          *

            “Angkat gelasmu, Rivaille.”

            Si pria berambut _raven_ yang tengah duduk dengan kedua tangan bersilang di depan dada melirik malas ke arah seorang wanita berkacamata yang duduk di seberangnya.

            “Aku tidak minum,” jawab si pria _raven_ bernama Rivaille ini.

            Si wanita, Hanji Zoe, merengut kesal dengan cara mengerucutkan bibirnya. “Ayolah, Rivaille. Kau ini kaku sekali sih, sekali-kali bersenang-senanglah sedikit,” bujuknya sembari mencondongkan tubuh ke depan, melewati meja di antara mereka dan memandang Rivaille lekat-lekat.

            Rivaille membuang muka ke kanan, berdecak kesal dan membuat ekspresi jengah dengan rengekan sahabatnya itu. “Aku pulang menyetir,” katanya dengan nada datar, menatap tajam Hanji supaya wanita itu berhenti merengek.

            Hanji membenarkan duduknya, masih merengut, lalu menghabiskan sakenya dalam seteguk. “Buaaaahh,” desis Hanji puas merasakan hangat sake melewati tenggorokannya, “Kau membosankan, Rivaille, tidak heran sampai sekarang kau tidak punya pacar,” imbuhnya sambil menyeringai penuh arti.

            Rivaille berdecak kesal lagi tanpa ada niatan untuk menanggapi cemooh Hanji. Tangan kanannya meraih gelas teh miliknya dan menghabiskan isinya. Dengan cepat tubuhnya yang tidak bisa dibilang semampai itu berdiri, menyambar mantel yang tersampir di kursinya, mengambil tas kerjanya, lalu berkata, “Aku pulang.”

            “Heeeh, Rivaille... Kau mau kemana?” Hanji merengek lagi.

            Acuh, Rivaille meninggalkan sahabatnya yang terus berteriak memanggil namanya. Kakinya melangkah cepat keluar kedai yang langsung disambut dengan salju begitu dirinya sampai di luar.

            Rivaille berdiri diam beberapa detik, membiarkan salju menjatuhi kepala. Helaan napasnya menciptakan embun di sekitar mulutnya. Matanya menerawang ke langit malam yang gelap. Rivaille bukan orang yang melankolis, tetapi setiap kali melihat salju, mau tidak mau memorinya akan membawa nama satu orang yang selalu dirindukannya ke dalam benak bersama dengan setiap kenangan manis yang membekas di hatinya.

.

.

.

Rivaille bukan orang yang melankolis, apalagi dramatis. Bukan film mengharu biru tentang hubungan ibu-anak yang sering ditontonnya. Menonton sinetron juga bukan hobi yang suka dilakukannya di waktu senggang. Namun terkadang pria dengan ekspresi wajah terbatas ini bisa bertingkah di luar karakternya—absurd, eksentrik, aneh.

            Dengan rokok yang terjepit di sela bibirnya, siku tangan kiri yang bersandar di pintu mobil, dan telapak tangan kanan yang mencengkeram stir, Mazda MX-5 Miata hitam miliknya melaju dengan kecepatan sedang di jalanan yang mulai sepi karena larutnya malam. Atap mobilnya terbuka—sebuah pemandangan ganjil yang mengundang tatapan heran dari para pejalan kaki maupun pengendara lain—namun Rivaille terlihat tidak terganggu sama sekali, baik oleh salju maupun dingin. Musim dingin tentu tidak pernah main-main tentang suhu udara, namun pria ini seolah tidak peduli meski wajah dan tangannya mulai kaku.

            Semua orang dekatnya tahu, Rivaille maniak kebersihan. Akan tetapi salju yang mulai membasahi bagian dalam mobilnya dibiarkan begitu saja. Matanya tetap menatap lurus ke depan, tapi fokus kristal abu itu entah kemana. Pikirannya melayang bebas, benaknya kosong. Dan lamunannya itu membuat kewaspadaannya menurun.

            Pedal rem diinjak cepat dan mendadak ketika sesosok manusia tiba-tiba saja meloncat ke lajur mobilnya tanpa permisi. Untuk sekian detik Rivaille berpikir akan menabrak orang itu dan masuk penjara, namun ketika tubuhnya terantuk keras ke depan lalu tertahan oleh sabuk pengaman dan mobilnya seketika berhenti, sepasang bola matanya tidak menemukan percikan darah setitik pun di kaca depan mobil. Rokok hampir jatuh dari bibirnya, kedua tangan mencengkeram kuat stir, dan hembusan napas pendek-pendek membuat uap di sekitar wajahnya. Rivaille mengumpulkan kesadarannya kemudian mematikan puntung rokok di asbak dan membuka pintu mobil, berjalan keluar mencari si calon korban kecelakaan.

            Suara derap pantofelnya terhenti di samping seorang pria yang jatuh terduduk persis di depan mobilnya. Wajah terkejutnya terlihat menggemaskan bagi Rivaille—salah fokus memang. Sepasang iris hijau yang terbuka lebar lalu mengerjap beberapa kali, kemudian menyipit karena terangnya sorot lampu mobil, terlihat begitu manis di mata si calon pencabut nyawa. Tetapi keterkesimaannya tidak berlangsung lama, karena Rivaille langsung mengenali si pria bertubuh tanggung itu.

            “Eren?”

            Pria bermata hijau itu menoleh ke sumber suara, masih dengan ekspresi terkejut. Kekagetannya makin bertambah ketika mengenali si pemilik mobil yang hampir menabraknya ini.

            “Ri-Rivaille?”

            Rivaille menghampiri pria bernama Eren Jaeger ini lebih dekat lalu berjongkok di sebelahnya. “Kau tidak apa-apa?” tanyanya sembari mengamati tubuh pria itu dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki.

            Eren menggeleng-geleng pelan, “A-aku baik-baik saja.” Suaranya agak bergetar, karena syok singkat dan dinginnya malam itu.

            Rivaille mengamati Eren, memandang ke dalam mata hijau favoritnya yang sedang bergerak-gerak gelisah menghindari kontak mata. Cukup lama kedua pria yang saling mengenal ini terdiam dan tak bergerak, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing, sampai suara klakson mobil yang lewat menyadarkan Rivaille terlebih dahulu.

            “Kau bisa berdiri?” Rivaille berdiri dan membuka mantelnya. Eren mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

            Sebelah tangan Rivaille memegang mantel hitam miliknya, yang sebelah lagi terulur untuk membantu Eren. Eren mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali sebelum kemudian menerima uluran tangan itu dan bangkit berdiri. Tanpa bicara, Rivaille menyampirkan mantelnya ke bahu Eren kemudian menarik lengan atas pria itu. Dibukanya pintu mobil di samping kursi penumpang dan dengan instruksi tatapan mata menyuruh Eren untuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Eren yang masih belum mengumpulkan seluruh kesadarannya menurut saja, mendudukkan tubuhnya dan membiarkan Rivaille menutup pintu di sebelah kanannya. Pria berambut eboni itu kemudian dengan gesit duduk di balik kemudi, menutup atap mobil, dan melaju cepat menuju apartemennya.

.

.

.

Apartemen Rivaille tetap bersih seperti biasanya. Sudah lama Eren tidak berkunjung kemari, namun rasanya masih tetap familier. Hanya ada sedikit perubahan—letak akuarium mini, jumlah kaktus di dekat beranda, dan posisi sofa. Sisanya sama seperti terakhir kali Eren lihat dan ingat.

            Eren duduk di sofa berukuran sedang yang ada di ruang tengah. Matanya beredar ke sekeliling, mengamati apa yang bisa diamati, hingga suara getar ponsel yang tergeletak di meja membuat atensinya teralih.

            “U-um... Rivaille, ponselmu berbunyi,” ujar Eren, ragu ingin mengangkat panggilan masuk itu atau tidak.

            Rivaille menyahut dari dapur, “Biarkan saja.”

            Eren hanya mengangguk-angguk, lalu kembali memandangi setiap benda di apartemen Rivaille. Pria bersurai eboni itu muncul dari dapur dengan membawa sebuah gelas tahan panas dan sebuah cangkir di tangannya. Gelas berisi coklat panas itu diletakan di depan Eren, sementara cangkir teh hitam diletakkan di samping ponselnya.

            “Terima kasih,” gumam Eren lalu melingkarkan kedua telapak tangannya di sekitar gelas itu untuk menghangatkan tangannya yang membeku kedinginan. Rivaille baru membuka mulut untuk menjawab ucapan terima kasih Eren ketika ponselnya kembali bergetar. Iris kelabu itu hanya menatap tak minat ke arah ponselnya dan tidak menyentuhnya sama sekali.

            “Tidak diangkat?” tanya Eren.

            Rivaille duduk di sebelah Eren, menyeruput sedikit teh hitamnya, lalu meletakkan cangkir itu di meja. “Paling itu dari si tua bangka Kenny, biarkan saja. Sejak pagi tadi dia terus menuntutku untuk datang ke acara—acara apa? Pertunangan? Pernikahan? Apalah itu intinya aku tidak peduli,” jawabnya cuek.

            Eren hanya mengangguk-angguk. Matanya sibuk memandangi gelas berisi coklat panas miliknya. Keduanya lalu diam, hanya detak jarum jam dinding yang mengisi keheningan.

            “Jadi...” Rivaille mengambil inisiatif untuk membuka obrolan, “Sudah lama tidak bertemu, bocah.”

            Eren melirik sebentar ke arah Rivaille, “U-um.”

            Sementara Rivaille menolehkan kepalanya, merasa tidak puas jika hanya melirik bocah di sebelahnya. “Bagaimana kabarmu?” Basa-basi.

            Kepala Eren masih tertunduk memandangi gelas coklatnya, “Um... Baik...”

            Lalu diam sebentar. Rivaille begitu gatal ingin mencecar Eren dengan berbagai pertanyaan posesif, namun niatan itu diurungkannya. Suasana canggung yang menggelayut begitu berat membuat Rivaille hanya bisa menerka sembari memandang Eren.

            “Lalu...” Rivaille menggantungkan kalimatnya, sempat ragu untuk meneruskan tapi keingintahuan begitu mengganggu benaknya, “Kau dari mana? Err... Kenapa terburu-buru seperti itu?”

            Rivaille bukan orang yang gagap dalam bicara. Sebaliknya, pria _raven_ ini dikenal bermulut tajam dengan kata-kata yang terang-terangan tanpa filter. Kegagapannya bukan apa-apa, dia hanya sedang berhati-hati dalam bicara, takut bocah di sebelahnya sampai-sampai salah mengartikan.

            Eren meremas gelasnya lebih keras, membuat buku-buku jarinya mulai memutih. Bingung bagaimana harus merangkai kata, harus menjawab apa. Satu menit, dua menit, Eren masih bungkam. Dan Rivaille mengerti. Dia memberikan seluruh privasinya untuk Eren. Dia tidak mau mendesak, meskipun beragam pertanyaan mulai berkeliaran dalam pikiran.

            “Tidak usah dijawab kalau tidak bisa dijawab,” kata Rivaille kemudian. Tangannya meraih cangkir di meja dan menyeruput lagi teh hitamnya.

            Bola mata Eren bergerak-gerak gelisah. Keraguan jelas terlihat di wajahnya. Akan tetapi Rivaille tidak berbuat apa-apa selain memberikan waktu untuk Eren.

            Teh hitam Rivaille sudah habis. Menoleh sekali lagi ke arah Eren, lalu memutuskan untuk mengganti topik pembicaraan, “Kau sudah makan malam? Aku tidak punya makanan di kulkas, tapi aku bisa membuatkan nasi omelet kalau kau mau,” katanya sambil bersiap untuk beranjak ke dapur.

            Eren masih diam seribu bahasa. Rivaille pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengotori dapurnya sedikit untuk memasak.

            “Aku...” Eren buka suara dengan kepala yang masih tertunduk. Rivaille mengurungkan niatnya dan kembali duduk di samping Eren. Mata kelabunya memandang ke mata hijau, berusaha menebak pikiran bocah berambut coklat itu.

            “Aku... dijodohkan...”

            Rivaille butuh waktu sekian menit untuk mencerna kata-kata Eren. Jodoh artinya pasangan hidup, suami-istri. Dijodohkan berarti dikawinkan, terikat dalam status pernikahan berlandas hukum. Saling melengkapi satu sama lain, bahu-membahu membangun rumah tangga sekaligus keluarga.

            “Eh?”

            Sejak tadi mulut Rivaille memang gatal ingin menanyakan perihal tuksedo hitam rapi yang dikenakan Eren. Apa bocah ini sedang menghadiri acara resmi? Atau sehabis wawancara pekerjaan? Karena setahu Rivaille, Eren yang mencari nafkah sebagai jurnalis di salah satu media cetak biasanya hanya mengenakan setelan kemeja rapi tanpa dasi dan jins untuk hari-hari kerja. Tuksedo bukan hal lumrah bagi bocah bermata hijau ini.

            “Aku... dijodohkan... dengan anak kenalan Papa.” Suara Eren rendah dan lirih, yang hampir hanya bisa didengar oleh dirinya sendiri. Rivaille sendiri bingung mau menanggapi bagaimana, perasaannya terlalu campur aduk tak karuan, membuat lidahnya kelu.

            “Aku kabur... melarikan diri dari acara pernikahanku sendiri.” Nada bicara Eren terdengar pahit, “Kekanakan sekali, ya, haha.” Tawanya pun sarkatis.

            Perasaan Rivaille kacau. Pernikahan Eren... dia sama sekali tidak pernah mendengarnya. Apalagi masalah perjodohan itu. Salahnya-kah karena kurang peka? Atau memang semua ini sengaja ditutupi darinya?

            “Aku... tidak mau dijodohkan,” keluh Eren, garis mukanya terlihat sedih, “Tapi...”

            Bayangan sorot mata kecewa bercampur amarah Grisha Jaeger membuat Eren diselimuti rasa bersalah. Sementara ibunya, Carla, menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan raut wajah kaget luar biasa. Wanita berambut panjang itu pasti tidak menyangka, anaknya yang selama ini penurut tiba-tiba berontak melawan keinginan orang tuanya sendiri. Bahkan sampai melarikan diri dan membuat malu keluarga Jaeger.

            Eren sudah mencoba menolak, tetapi Carla dan Grisha terus saja membujuknya dengan sedikit memaksa. Berdalih kalau calon istrinya adalah wanita yang terbaik yang pantas bersanding dengan Eren.

            Eren juga sudah mencoba untuk menerima takdirnya, namun tiba-tiba dia berubah pikiran ketika mengingat seseorang. Seseorang yang tanpa diduga muncul dalam benaknya semenit sebelum Eren melangkah melewati pintu gereja. Seseorang yang—

            “Pergilah denganku, Eren.”

            Pria bermata zamrud itu merasakan telapak tangan dingin memegang pergelangan tangan kanannya. Kepalanya terangkat, matanya menoleh ke samping dan menemukan iris kelabu yang tengah menatapnya dalam. Gelanyar perasaan aneh itu datang lagi. Seperti sehabis lari mengelilingi lapangan sepak bola, jantung Eren berpacu kencang. Darahnya dipompa keras, menuju ke tangan kanannya yang bersentuhan dengan kulit lain.

            “Kenapa—?” Lidah dan otaknya mendadak sulit berkoordinasi merangkai kalimat tanya yang jelas. Dan bukan menanyakan tempat tujuan, Eren justru menanyakan alasan Rivaille mengajaknya pergi.

            Rivaille menatap warna hijau favoritnya dengan intens, sebuah usaha untuk menyampaikan perasaannya melalui kontak mata. Tidak tampak ada keraguan di iris kelabu itu. “Tinggallah bersamaku, Eren. Di negeri tempat kelahiran ibuku.” Suaranya rendah, tidak bergetar juga tidak terdengar seperti kata yang diucapkan asal-asalan.

            Eren gagu. Lupa cara bicara. Lupa semua kosakata yang telah dipelajarinya sejak umurnya baru 7 bulan. Yang bisa diingatnya saat ini cuma iris kelabu Rivaille, telapak tangan dingin yang menggenggam erat pergelangan tangannya seolah tidak ingin melepaskannya, dan perasaan lega seperti baru saja kembali ke rumah.

.

.

.

            “Buatkan aku paspor dan visa.”

            Dua iris abu-abu beradu pandang. Yang satu menatap tajam, yang satu menatap bingung.

            “Untuk apa?” tanya si pria beriris abu-abu yang menatap bingung, namanya Farlan Church.

            “Untuk pergi ke luar negeri tentu saja. Aku tidak tahu kalau IQ-mu tiba-tiba turun, Farlan.”

            “Lidahmu tetap tajam seperti biasa ya, Levi,” ujar Farlan sembari memutar kursi kembali menghadap ke meja kerja di sudut _flat_ kecilnya.

            Rivaille, si pemilik mata tajam berwarna abu-abu itu berjalan mendekat ke meja kerja Farlan dan meletakkan sebuah pas foto milik Eren Jaeger. Farlan memandang foto itu lalu menatap bingung lagi ke arah Rivaille.

            “Kau mau pergi kemana dengan bocah ini?” tanyanya sambil meraih foto itu lalu mengamatinya lamat-lamat, berusaha mengingat nama si pemilik mata zamrud itu.

            Alih-alih menjawab, Rivaille justru mengeluarkan bungkus rokok dan pemantik dari saku celananya, mengambil sebatang untuk diselipkan di celah bibir, lalu menyulutnya. Setelah menghisap dalam-dalam, asap mengepul keluar dari mulutnya.

            “Kapan bisa kuambil?” Rivaille balik bertanya.

            Farlan berhenti mengamati foto Eren dan memasukkannya ke dalam laci meja paling atas. “Lusa,” jawabnya, “Tapi jawab dulu pertanyaanku,” imbuhnya, tak mau mengalah dengan kekeraskepalaan Rivaille.

            Rivaille menghembuskan kepulan asap ke udara. Matanya melirik malas ke arah Farlan. “Apa?”

            “Kau mau pergi dengan bocah ini—siapa namanya? Jaeger?”

            “Apa perlu kujawab pertanyaan yang sudah jelas jawabannya itu?”

            Farlan geleng-geleng kepala. “Kalian mau pergi kemana?”

            “Negeri ibuku,” jawab Rivaille sembari membalikkan badan, memperlihatkan punggungnya pada Farlan.

            “Perancis? Kau sungguh akan kembali ke sana?” Nada suara Farlan agak histeris, campur kaget dan tidak percaya.

            Rivaille diam. Sibuk menghisap rokok mentholnya.

            “Wah, tidak kusangka kau mau menginjakkan kaki lagi di sana, Levi.”

            Rivaille menghembuskan kepulan asap terakhir, berjalan mendekat ke meja kecil di samping sofa untuk mematikan puntung rokoknya di asbak.

            “Lalu untuk apa sampai membuat paspor palsu segala?” Mulut Farlan benar-benar tidak bisa mengkhianati rasa penasarannya.

            Rivaille menatap Farlan. Sebentar saja, lalu berbalik dan berjalan cuek ke arah pintu. “Aku akan datang lusa jam 7 pagi,” katanya.

            Farlan hanya tersenyum kecut, merasa terabaikan. Sebenarnya kejadian seperti ini sudah biasa. Rivaille tidak mau menjawab berarti pria itu memang tidak ingin menceritakannya. Percuma dipaksa, hasilnya sia-sia.

            Iris kelabu Farlan menatap punggung sahabatnya yang menjauh. Dan tepat setelah daun pintu apartemennya terbuka, Farlan memanggil, “Rivaille.”

            Rivaille menghentikan langkah kakinya, menoleh setengah ke kiri, membalas tatapan Farlan melalui sudut matanya, menunggu pria itu bicara.

            “Semoga berhasil.”

            Rivaille tersenyum, tipis namun garis-garis wajahnya masih bisa dibaca oleh sang sahabat lama.

.

.

.

            Rivaille memegang stir mobil dengan sebelah tangan. Tangan yang satunya lagi sibuk menggenggam erat dua tiket penerbangan ke kota mode dunia, Paris, agar tidak terbawa angin yang bertiup kencang dari jendela samping yang sengaja dibiarkan terbuka. Mata kelabunya memandang lekat-lekat tiap huruf yang tercetak di dua lembar kertas identik itu. Suara Farlan sayup-sayup terdengar di sela-sela deru angin.

.

            _“Kapan kau berangkat? Harusnya kita mengadakan pesta perpisahan dulu sebelum kau pergi. Aku tidak tahu apa kau akan kembali lagi kemari, apa kita masih bisa bertemu di masa depan, apa kita masih bisa menghabiskan malam natal berdua sebagai jomblo sejati.”_

_“Hentikan sikap sok melankolismu itu, Farlan.”_

_Farlan tertawa nyaring. “Jadi... kau berangkat dengan penerbangan pertama?”_

_Rivaille melepas puntung rokok dari sela bibirnya lalu menghembuskan kepulan asap putih ke udara. “Siang ini. Jam 12,” jawabnya sebelum kembali menyelipkan rokok ke mulutnya._

_Dahi Farlan berkerut. “Aku terkejut. Kukira kau orang tidak sabaran yang selalu siap kapan saja kawin lari dengan pasanganmu.”_

_Rivaille mematikan rokok. Matanya memandang serius pada paspor rekayasa buatan Farlan yang tengah digenggamnya. Foto Eren Jaeger ada di sana. Namun nama yang tertera justru Eren Ackerman._

_“Aku tidak tahu kalau kau bisa secerdas ini, Farlan.”_

_Farlan tertawa lagi, senyaring sebelumnya. “Aku akan merindukan kata-kata setajam siletmu itu, Levi.”_

_Rivaille hanya menggumam dengan nada yang tidak koheren. Tangannya memasukkan paspor dan visa itu ke balik saku mantelnya, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah amplop coklat dan meletakkannya di meja kerja Farlan yang justru mengundang suara decakan tak suka dari si pria berambut coklat susu itu._

_“Kalau kau mau membayarku lebih baik kau belikan aku sebuah pulau di negeri khatulistiwa,” katanya, mengambil amplop itu dan mengulurkannya ke arah Rivaille, “Ambillah. Kau butuh banyak modal untuk kawin lari, tahu.”_

_“Itu bukan uang, idiot. Maaf aku tidak sekaya itu untuk membelikanmu sebuah pulau tropis.”_

_Farlan tersenyum. Tanpa ingin tahu isinya, diletakkannya kembali amplop itu di atas meja. “Baiklah ini kuterima, tapi kau harus berjanji satu hal padaku.”_

_“Aku tidak mau menjanjikan sesuatu yang tidak bisa kutepati.”_

_Farlan bangkit berdiri dari kursinya dan dengan kedua telapak tangannya, digenggam erat bahu Rivaille. “Kau tidak boleh menyesali apa pun, Sobat. Yakinlah dengan keputusan yang kau ambil.”_

_Iris kelabu Rivaille menatap iris kelabu Farlan. Keduanya terdiam cukup lama, sampai Rivaille mengangguk samar. Farlan menyambutnya dengan sebuah senyum lebar._

.

_“Dua tiket ke Paris. Hari Senin.”_

_Si wanita petugas bandara sibuk menggerakkan jemarinya di atas_ keyboard _dengan mata menatap lurus ke layar komputer di depannya._

_“Atas nama?”_

_“Levi Ackerman.”_

_“Penerbangan yang jam berapa?”_

_Rivaille diam, otaknya mengingat-ingat jadwal penerbangan yang semalaman sudah dilihatnya._

_“Penerbangan pertama,” jawabnya tak lama kemudian._

_“Baik. Bisa saya lihat kartu identitas Anda?”_

_Rivaille menyerahkan kartu identitasnya dan membiarkan si wanita mencatat tiket pesanannya._

_“Ah maaf,” ujar Rivaille tiba-tiba. Si wanita mendongak. “Tolong diganti dengan penerbangan yang... jam 12 siang saja,” katanya._

.

.

.

Rivaille membuka pintu apartemennya, melepas sepatu pantofel hitamnya dan berjalan masuk dengan sandal rumahnya. Alisnya agak berkerut ketika indera penciumannya menangkap aroma sedap dari dapur. Dilihatnya si bocah kesayangan sedang meletakkan piring makanan di atas meja makan lalu menata rapi sendok garpu di sampingnya. Merasa ada kehadiran seseorang, bocah itu mendongak dan menemukan iris Rivaille yang balas memandangnya.

            “Selamat pagi, Rivaille,” katanya dengan seulas senyum. Rivaille yang diam membuat Eren tersadar, “Ah maaf, aku harap kau tidak keberatan aku memakai dapurmu. Aku membuatkan... eum... nasi goreng untuk sarapan,” katanya tergagu dan buru-buru, “Tapi kalau kau tidak lapar biar kuhabiskan sendiri,” imbuhnya cepat salah tingkah karena dipandangi Rivaille dengan intens.

            Rivaille tidak banyak bicara. Mencuci tangan di bawah kran air, duduk di balik meja makan, dan langsung menyendokkan sesuap nasi goreng buatan Eren. Eren tanpa sadar tersenyum kecil, sedikit melamun antara senang dan... terpesona?

            “Kau tidak makan?”

            Baru setelah Rivaille menegurnya, Eren tersadar. “O-oh... Eum,” gumamnya sambil mengangguk cepat, lalu melepaskan apron di atas konter dan duduk manis di balik meja makan. Suapan pertama dikunyahnya baik-baik sembari memandangi Rivaille.

            “Jadi... pergi kemana pagi-pagi sekali?” tanya Eren setelah menelan habis suapan pertamanya.

            Rivaille mendongak dan balas memandang Eren. Tidak menjawab apa-apa, pria berambut _undercut_ ini justru mengambil mantel yang tadi disampirkan di sofa ruang tengah dan tampak merogoh-rogoh sesuatu. Tatapan bingung Eren terjawab ketika Rivaille kembali ke meja makan dan meletakkan dua lembar tiket pesawat beserta sebuah paspor dan visa. Kedua alis tebalnya bertaut.

            “Penerbangan ke Paris. Siang ini, jam 12. Kuharap kau tidak lupa,” sahut Rivaille sebelum kembali menyuapkan nasi goreng ke mulutnya.

            Eren tidak berkata apa-apa. Tangan kanannya bergerak mengambil paspor dan memperhatikannya lekat. Foto wajahnya ada di sana, namun bukan nama Eren Jaeger yang tertera. Pria beriris hijau ini tidak berkomentar apapun. Diletakkannya paspor hijau tua itu lalu diraihnya dua tiket pesawat. Dibacanya tiap baris tulisan yang tercetak di sana dengan seksama.

            “Tiket _first class_?” Eren menggumam dengan nada kaget campur bertanya.

            Rivaille menegak habis air mineral dalam gelasnya lalu menjawab, “Ya.”

            Eren memandang Rivaille dengan sepasang matanya yang membulat tidak percaya, “Ini berlebihan, Rivaille, aku mau yang kelas ekonomi biasa saja.”

            Rivaille mendengus tak suka, “Baik. Kalau begitu kaubatalkan saja reservasiku dan kaubayar sendiri tiket pesawatmu berserta biaya _cancellation_ -nya.”

            Eren cemberut. Diam dan tidak protes lagi. Diletakkannya kembali tiket pesawat dan paspor ke samping Rivaille, kemudian dihabiskannya nasi goreng itu dalam suapan besar-besar.

            Rivaille menatap Eren yang sibuk mengunyah dengan mulut penuh, menciptakan bunyi berisik yang menggelikan di telinganya. Namun senyum tipisnya pudar ketika matanya kembali tertuju ke arah dua tiket pesawat di sampingnya. Fokus pandangannya hanya satu, jam penerbangan pesawat.

            Melirik sekilas ke arah jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 10 pagi, sebelum kemudian Rivaille angkat bicara, “Eren—”

**Ting Tong!**

**Ting Tong!**

Suara bel yang menggema di dalam apartemen membuat kata-kata Rivaille terhenti.

**Ting Tong!**

**Ting Tong!**

            “Siapa yang bertamu pagi-pagi begini?” ujar Rivaille, nadanya jelas tidak suka dan terganggu. Eren hanya berekspresi bingung. Ekor matanya mengikuti Rivaille yang berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu.

            “ _Aniki_ , kenapa teleponku tidak diangkat?”

            Suara nyaring seorang wanita membuat Eren sibuk menerka-nerka siapa yang datang. Dihabiskannya air mineral dalam sekali teguk sebelum kemudian bangkit berdiri dan menyusul Rivaille ke pintu depan.

            “Isabel...” Suara Rivaille rendah, pelan, dan terkejut, “... dan... Mikasa...”

            Wanita dengan rambut dikuncir dua tampak menggandeng seorang wanita berambut hitam sebahu. Meski ekspresi senang terlihat jelas di wajahnya, tetapi si wanita berkuncir berusaha memperlihatkan wajah kesal pada pria yang berdiri di depan mereka.

            “ _Aniki_ kemana saja? Kenapa mendadak tidak ada kabar? Minggu lalu saja _aniki_ tidak datang ke pernikahan Mikasa... Ups, maaf Mikasa bukan maksudku...”

            Mikasa Ackerman, si wanita berambut hitam sebahu berusaha tersenyum kecil, “Tidak apa-apa, _nee_ - _san_.”

            Lidah Rivaille kelu. Entah mengapa, namun perasaannya tiba-tiba tidak enak ketika melihat kedatangan dua sepupunya yang mendadak.

            “Kalian... ada perlu apa datang kemari?” tanyanya setelah berhasil menghilangkan keterkejutan.

            Isabel Magnolia, wanita berambut kuncir dua, kembali cemberut. “ _Aniki_ tidak mempersilahkan kami masuk dulu? Masa kita mengobrol di depan pintu,” katanya lalu berjalan melewati Rivaille begitu saja, sembari menarik lengan atas Mikasa bersamanya.

            Butuh sekian menit bagi Rivaille untuk mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi. Otaknya mendadak saja lambat dalam merespon.

            “Tunggu, Isabel—”

            Kakinya melangkah cepat mengejar kedua sepupunya yang telah berdiri diam di ruang tengah, saling beradu pandang dengan iris hijau bocah kesayangannya. Jantung Rivaille berdetak lebih cepat, entah apa alasannya.

            “Eren ini—”

            “Mi-Mikasa?” ucap Eren, lirih hampir seperti bisikan.

            Kata-kata Rivaille tercekat di tenggorokan. Napasnya berhenti untuk sedetik. Bola mata Eren yang membulat dan fokus memandang wanita berambut hitam sebahu bernama Mikasa membuat darah mengalir cepat di bawah kulitnya. Dia tidak pernah tahu kalau Eren dan Mikasa saling mengenal. Atau...

            “Eren?!” Isabel berteriak, raut wajahnya nampak tidak suka dan marah. “Kemana saja kamu?! Kenapa pergi dari pernikahanmu sendiri?! Apa kau tidak tahu betapa sedihnya Mikasa dan kedua orang tuamu?!”

            Jantung Rivaille mungkin berhenti berdetak, karena rasa sakit menyergap dadanya hingga bernapas saja terasa sesak. Matanya memandang tajam ke arah Eren, yang tengah tertunduk dengan bola mata bergerak-gerak gusar. Menatap Isabel, wanita yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai adik kandung sendiri itu seolah hendak menguliti Eren hidup-hidup. Dan Mikasa, iris hitam wanita itu jelas penuh kekecewaan dan kesedihan, agak berair dan tidak berkedip sama sekali menatap Eren.

            Genggaman tangan Rivaille mengerat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Dan ketika itulah, dia baru sadar jika sejak tadi tangannya menggenggam sesuatu. Kepalan tangannya terbuka dan dua lembar tiket pesawatnya sudah kusut teremas. Tulisan hari, tanggal, dan jam penerbangan yang tercetak dengan ukuran lebih besar dari tulisan lainnya berputar-putar di benak Rivaille.

            Senin. 30 Maret 2015. 12.05 p.m.

            Dan kata-kata Farlan terngiang di telinganya. Andai saja dia berangkat dengan penerbangan pertama hari ini, mungkin kisah hidupnya bisa berakhir bahagia.

.

.

.

**\- TAMAT -**

**Author's Note:**

> A/N  
> Selamat malam. :)  
> Curcol dikit, tadinya fic ini mau dipersembahkan(?) untuk challenge ‘Hampir’. Tapi apa daya, berhubung saya gagal melewati garis mati, jadinya saya batal partisipasi di challenge itu, haha. /ketawa miris/  
> Maafkan saya kalau kalian bingung dengan setting waktunya. Saya sendiri udah clueless mau diedit gimana, hehe. Dan tolong beritahu saya kalau karakternya Levi terlalu... melankolis mungkin?  
> Intinya, saya mohon kritik dan sarannya ya. Arigachu. :*


End file.
